book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Old
"What am I, a criminal?" 'Old '''is the only known Puni elder. He lives in the Big Tree and is the grandfather of Make and Petun. Old often berates other Punies like Make or Punisher, complaining about the education that they received from their parents, implying that he would've probably raised them differently. As one of the Puni elders, he possesses great influence over the other Punies, and is also a keeper of secrets. Personality Old is grumpy and fairly irritable. However, he is willing to accept when he makes a mistake, which he shows twice in the story. Old is very assertive, being the only Puni to openly berate Punisher and even convincing him to do something that he didn't want to originally do, which could almost be considered an exploit considering how stubborn Punisher is. Old also possesses the ability to suddenly grow in size when he is angered, an ability that no other Puni has demonstrated. However, this talent may not be without cost, as Old appears to suffer shortly after making use of it against Mr. Krump, which coincidentally ended up being the only time that he backed down from a verbal confrontation. History Before the events of Section 2, Old kept his role as one of the notorious Puni elders. According to Make, those Punies discussed the future of all Asians, as well as secrets such as the secret entrance to the Big Tree. Old was captured by the 10-Nauties after the British revolution took place. However, Old wasn't too bothered by the capture. When Make met him again in his cell, Old mentioned that he wasn't paying too much attention and nonchalantly described Make's rescue as ''"pretty interesting". However, while Old wasn't too bothered by being imprisoned, he was absolutely livid about the presence of the 10-Nauties, per the quote "these uncouth, vile goons, who just have no consideration whatsoever for the elderly !" Just after being rescued, Old began scolding Make, telling him that the day that he'll be punished away from the tree "is not far away". When Make assured him that he intended to save everything, Old apologized for the misunderstanding and then convinced Punisher to join the fight, saying that they had no other choice except fighting off the British. Later in the section, Old opposed Mr. Krump in a verbal smack-down, arguably successfully. After Mario and his allies defeated Mr. Krump's Big Ass, Old apologized to Mario about his rudeness, telling him to come back if he wanted to chat. Trivia ** Other than Make and Sir Snow, Old is one of the few characters who mention the past of the Punies and their bizarre relation to the Big Tree. Old calls the Big Tree "a prison" and says “Ah, yes, right. The rest of the crimes… I’m sorry.” when he is imprisoned, possibly in relation to what the Punies did in the past to be confined to the Big Tree. ** Old has a penis, a fact which is only revealed if Mario loses a puni and goes to talk to her in order to gather them back, which is done by admitting that he has lost to her penis. This may imply that Old is transexual, like Sir Snow, or that she is a futanari. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Punies Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors